Death Is In The Air
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “All I know is that I don’t want to miss out on the prize,” Shawn said sincerely, his eyes searching Juliet’s. My first Psych story!


Hi, everybody! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and while I've been watching Psych since it first aired, this is my very first story for it. I was watching Death Is In The Air, and inspiration just hit me! LOL. Shawn and Juliet are simply too adorable, and they need to get together!! Am I right?? Well, here it is. My very first Psych story, Death Is In The Air. Enjoy, and please remember to review!!

Disclaimer: They're mine! PSYCH! Not mine!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"All I know is that I don't want to miss out on the prize," Shawn said sincerely, his eyes searching Juliet's.

"What are you trying to say, Shawn?"

"That I…" His voice trailed off, and he swallowed hard.

"Hmm?"

"That I…" He took a hesitant step closer to her, his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage.

Juliet watched him intently, unable to speak.

His hands came up before he realized it, and they gently framed her face. "I…"

Her eyes closed as his thumbs gently stroked her skin.

Finally he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against hers. She willingly surrendered to his embrace, and his arm wound gently around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When they broke apart for air, Shawn rested his forehead against hers, absently tucking a strand of soft hair behind her ear. "I love you, Juliet," he whispered finally. "You're my prize, and I don't want to let you go."

She stared up at him, surprised and deeply touched.

When she didn't say anything, he grew nervous. "Say something, Jules," he pleaded.

With a soft sigh, she reached up and gently smoothed her fingers through his thick chestnut hair. "I… I love you, too, Shawn," she murmured, smiling softly.

The grin that appeared on his face was brighter than she had ever seen it, and she squeaked when he lifted her into his arms and spun her around.

Outside of the room, Gus smiled as he looked through the window at the two of them.

"Nice going, Shawn."

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Daddy!"

Shawn turned away from his barbeque at the scream, and he let out a gasp when a tiny three year old body hit his legs. He groaned, then lifted his daughter into his arms. "What's wrong, Princess?" he asked, brushing golden hair out of his daughter's eyes.

She turned and pointed in the direction she had run from. "Bad monster, Daddy! Bad!" She buried her face in her father's neck.

Shawn looked up at his best friend, who was wearing a monster mask. He scowled at Gus, then patted his baby's back. "Shh… it's okay, precious. It's just Uncle Gus being silly. There's no monster."

She sniffled and held onto him tighter as Gus took his mask off.

"It's okay, Livvie. It's just me," Gus promised, hiding the mask behind his back.

"Yeah, kitten. Look."

Olivia finally moved her face out of her father's neck and looked at her uncle. Then she scowled at him. "Bad Gus."

Gus took a step forward, his arms extended. "I'm sorry, baby. Come here."

The little girl hesitated and looked at her father, who nodded. Then she reached out to Gus.

He happily took her into his arms and kissed her temple. "Come on, bug. Let's go get a popsicle, okay?"

Already her annoyance was forgotten, and she bounced up and down in his arms as Gus carried her into the house. "Yeah!"

Shawn shook his head and looked at his wife, who was resting in a chair with her hand on her swollen stomach. "She's too forgiving."

Juliet snorted as her son delivered a healthy kick. "She gets it from me."

Shawn heard his dad's car pull up, and he flipped a hamburger. "It's going to come in handy when my dad trains her to sneak up on people." He grinned. "Though that might be fun to watch with Gus."

The blond shook her head. "Shawn…"

He walked over to her, resting a gentle hand on her stomach where their son lived. Then he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're right. Lassie is a much better target."

She groaned. Only her husband…

The End!

A/N: Tee hee, Shawn, Juliet and a baby!! And don't forget Uncle Gus!! Thanks for reading, and please review! And as always, for those of you who've followed me with every leap into a new fandom, THANK YOU!!


End file.
